Aladdin
''Aladdin ''is a 1992 American animated comedy-family film directed by Ron Clements and John Musker. It is based on the Arab folktale One Thousand and One Nights. The film is the 31st feature film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, and was released on November 25, 1992. Two sequels followed; The Return Of Jafar, released on May 22, 1994, and Aladdin and the King of Thieves, released on August 13, 1996. A live-action remake was released on May 24, 2019. Plot In the kingdom of Agrabah, Jafar, the royal vizier, and his pet parrot Iago summons the thief Gazeem to the Cave of Wonders, which shaped to resemble a tiger's head. Jafar intends for Gazeem to retrieve the lamp of the Genie, but upon entering, Gazeem is trapped inside the Cave of Wonders. Jafar and Iago are informed that only the "Diamond in the Rough" can access the Cave of Wonders. Meanwhile, a street urchin named Aladdin and his monkey Abu are thieves often on the run from the palace guards. In the palace, princess Jasmine is repeatedly suited with several princes to marry, but she turns down all of them. She tells her father the Sultan that she is tired living in the palace, and wants to venture outside, but he refuses. However, Jasmine later exits the palace and ventures through the streets of Agrabah, disguised as a peasant. Jasmine meets Aladdin and Abu during her journey, but Jafar realizes that Aladdin is the one who can enter the Cave of Wonders and orders him apprehended and imprisoned. Jasmine complains to Jafar about this, but he tricks her into believing Aladdin had been executed. Jafar then disguises himself as an elderly prisoner who asks Aladdin for help in finding the Cave of Wonders. After the disguised Jafar frees Aladdin, they set off to the Cave of Wonders, where Aladdin is tasked to find the lamp. While journeying through the cave, Aladdin and Abu meet a magical flying carpet. They locate the lamp, but Abu touches a ruby against the commands of the cave. Thus, the cave begins to collapse and Aladdin and Abu flee on the carpet with the lamp. Jafar, upon grabbing the lamp, betrays Aladdin and attempts to kill him, but Abu bites him. Aladdin and Abu plummet into the cavern with the lamp, much to Jafar's anger. While trapped, Aladdin rubs the lamp, which frees the Genie, who is now entitled to bestow upon Aladdin three wishes. Aladdin is freed from the cave by the Genie, and tells the Genie that after he makes his first two wishes, he will wish for the Genie to be free. His first wish is to become a prince so he can be with Jasmine. The Genie complies, and Aladdin becomes a prince and returns to Agrabah, intending to marry Jasmine. However, Jasmine is unaware of Aladdin's true self and rebuffs him. Aladdin manages to win Jasmine's charms, however, and she discovers him to be the same person she met in Agrabah. Aladdin lies, saying he sometimes dresses as a street urchin to venture through Agrabah. Jafar, scheming to marry Jasmine to take the throne, has the palace guards attempt to dispose of Aladdin, but he uses his second wish to have the Genie save him. Returning to the palace, Aladdin destroys Jafar's magical staff and exposes him. However, the vizier manages to escape along with Iago. The Sultan intends to marry Jasmine with Aladdin, to which Aladdin tells the Genie that he can't wish him to be free, leaving the Genie downhearted. Jafar, returning to his lair, has Iago steal the Genie's lamp and forces the Genie to obey him. After having the Genie uproot Agrabah to a mountain, Jafar uses his first two wishes to become sultan and a powerful sorcerer. He exposes Aladdin as a street urchin and banishes him to a winter mountain region. Using the magic carpet, Aladdin returns to the palace as Jafar attempts to force Jasmine to marry him and tries to retrieve the lamp, but Jafar notices him and a battle ensues. Unable to defeat Jafar, Aladdin instead tricks him into using his final wish to become a genie, thus binding him to his lamp, resulting in him and Iago being trapped within it. After the Genie discards Jafar's lamp, Aladdin wishes for the Genie to be free. The Genie leaves the travel the world while the Sultan allows Jasmine to marry Aladdin. The two then ride off on the carpet around Agrabah. Cast *Scott Weinger as Aladdin, a poor street urchin. *Robin Williams as The Genie, a genie. *Linda Larkin as Jasmine, the Agrabah princess. *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar, the royal vizier. *Frank Welker as Abu, Aladdin's monkey. *Gilbert Gottfried as Iago, Jafar's parrot. *Douglas Seale as the Sultan, the ruler of Agrabah. *Charles Adler as Gazeem, a thief. *Corey Burton as Prince Achmed, one of Jasmine's suitors. *Jim Cummings as Razoul, a palace guard. Gallery Aladdin 1992 movie poster.jpg Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Traditional animated films Category:Musical films Category:Fantasy films Category:Children and family films Category:G-rated films Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure films Category:Romance films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Buena Vista Distribution films Category:Films Based on Fairy Tales Category:1990s films Category:1992 films Category:Movies